dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Jun Hye Bin
Perfil thumb|250px|Jun Hye Bin *'Nombre:' 전혜빈 / Jun Hye Bin (Jeon Hye Bin) *'También conocida como:' BIN *'Profesión:' Actriz, Cantante y Modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seul, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 165cm *'Peso:' 45kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Libra *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Jabalí *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Agencia:' Dramas *Secret Forest 2 (tvN, 2020) *Leverage (CSTV, 2019) *Liver or Die (KBS2, 2019) *Life on Mars (OCN, 2018) *The Beauty Inside (jTBC, 2018) Cameo *Number Woman Gye Sook Ja (Oksusu TV, 2018) *Falsify (SBS, 2017) *Noodle Shop Woman (KBS2, 2016) *Woman with a Suitcase (MBC, 2016) *Oh Hae Young Again (tvN, 2016) *Healer (KBS2, 2014 - 2015) Cameo *The Joseon Shooter (KBS2, 2014) *Taste of Curry (KBS2, 2014) *The Queen of Office (KBS2, 2013) *Queen Insoo (jTBC, 2011) *My Love By My Side (SBS, 2011) *Yaksha (OCN, 2010) *The Angel of Death Comes With Purple High Heels (KBS2, 2010) *The Scale of Providence (SBS, 2008) *You Are Very Good (KBS, 2008) cameo *On Air (SBS, 2008) cameo *The King And I (SBS, 2007) *Witch Amusement (SBS, 2007) *Only You (SBS, 2005) *Banjun Drama(SBS, 2005) *Prince's First Love (MBC, 2004) *Sang Doo, Let's Go To School (KBS, 2003) *Nonstop 3 (MBC, 2003) Temas para Dramas *''If'' tema para Witch Amusement (2007) Películas * Cheer Up, Mr. Lee (2019) * Mermaid Unlimited (2018) * Key of Life (2016) * With or Without You (2016) * Taste of Curry (2014) * Wet Dreams 2 (2005) * Dead Friend (2004) Programas de TV *Running Man (SBS, 2018) Ep.431-432 * Happy Together 4 (KBS2, 2018), (Ep.11) * Follow Me 9 (Fashion Network, 2018) * Law of the Jungle: Antartica (SBS, 2018) * Our School of Life (tvN, 2017) * Law of the Jungle: Tonga (SBS, 2016) * Beauty Station the Show (Naver TV Cast, 2015-2016) * The Racer (SBS, 2015) * Law of the Jungle: Borneo (SBS, 2014) * Heartbeat (SBS, 2013-2014) * Law of the Jungle: Madagascar (SBS, 2012) * Law of the Jungle W (SBS, 2012) * Love Tree 36.5 (On Style, 2009) * Heroine 6 (KBS, 2006-2007) * Live Wow VJ (MTV, 2003) * Kang Ho Dong's Match Made in Heaven (MBC, 2002-2003) Musicales * Single (2010) Teatro * Hamlet (2009) Anuncios *'2012:' LG Fashion lafuma *'2012:' Lemon Detox *Auction *Burger King Discografía 'Álbum' 'Single' Videos Musicales *UV - I Want to Live With Her (Feat. Yoon Do Hyun of YB) (2012) *Jang Woo Hyuk - Flip Reverse (2005) * Brian Joo - Living a Day in Winter * MC The Max - Thorn Fish * Someday - Do You Know Recomocimientos *'2018 SBS Entertainment Awards: '''Best Challenger *'2012 SBS Entertainment Awards:' Premio al Mejor Entretenimiento (Categoría Variedades) *'2011 Korea Drama Awards:' TV Cable- Yaksha Curiosidades *'Debut:' 2002 como miembro de LUV con su album ''"Story" *'Educación:' **Escuela de artes Kyewon **Universidad Dongduk - Cine y Teatro *Su debut se inició como parte de un trio de chicas llamada LUV, y más tarde encontró el éxito comercial en el 2005 como artista en solitario. *Sin embargo, Jun fue objeto de fuertes críticas por ser abiertamente sexual en las actuaciones, y se trasladó a un segundo single "Bin-Go", que mostró un cuter,con una imagen menos sexual. *Debido a un accidente a principios del 2006 Jun fue forzada a tener cirugía, y bajo el consejo de otros, se sometió a una reconstrucción de nariz y los dientes. * Grabando el drama Oh Hae Young Again se volvió amiga de Seo Hyun Jin. Ambas se conocieron mucho tiempo antes, cuando debutaron como parte de diferentes grupos de chicas. A pesar de que sus grupos no estuvieron activos mucho tiempo, coincidieron en los mismos lugares muchas veces durante sus promociones y recordaban haberse saludado entonces, pero no volvieron a verse después de eso. Durante la conferencia de prensa del drama, Jun Hye Bin dijo que coincidir con Seo Hyun Jin ahora se sentía como "encontrar una hermana pequeña de la que había sido separada en su infancia". *El 04 de abril del 2017 su agencia confirmó que mantiene una relación sentimental con el actor Lee Joon Gi desde inicios del 2016. Ambos se conocieron en el 2013 cuando trabajaron juntos en el drama The Joseon Shooter. * El 25 de agosto del 2017 fue reportado que Lee Joon Gi y Jun Hye Bin decidieron poner fin a su relación debido a sus horarios muy ocupados. Sin embargo, continuarán apoyándose mutuamente. * El 03 de diciembre de 2019 anunció que contraerá matrimonio el 07 de diciembre de 2019 con su novio no celebridad. Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema *Wikipedia en Ingles Galería JunHyeBin.jpg Jun Hye Bin2.jpg Jun Hye Bin3.jpg Jun Hye Bin4.jpg Jun_Hye_Bin5.jpg Jun Hye Bin6.jpg Jun Hye Bin7.JPG Jun Hye Bin8.jpg Categoría:Namoo Actors Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KDebut2003